


Dancing In My Room

by JSparks



Series: Fluffy DTeam Stories [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Is this really my first G rated fic?, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dtao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSparks/pseuds/JSparks
Summary: They both could barely stop touching and staring at each other, sometimes Sapnap would stare and Dream would just let him. This was one of the few things he couldn't do from Texas and fuck it, he was going to doing enough staring at his best friend for a lifetime.“Yeah sorry, I’ll stop,” Dream sniffed.Sapnap was quick to add, “No, no don’t stop. I don’t care.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Fluffy DTeam Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755697
Comments: 35
Kudos: 374
Collections: you've read this fucker :]





	Dancing In My Room

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged it as both platonic or romantic because to me it's a platonic thing but for people who aren't as touchy it could be seen as romantic, either way it's adorable. Let the homies snuggle okay.

It was later that night and god was it a day. Sapnap could barely contain himself literally the entire time, it actually happened. He couldn't almost believe it when he saw Dream, Dream instantly snatched whatever piece of clothing was closest and pulled him into the tightest hugs. Sap was dizzy because the blonde pulled him so hard but didn't care, tears pricked at his eyes when he dragged his hands up and down Dream's back. He wanted to play it cool but he just couldn't stop, Dream was  _ real _ and there for him to hold. They had an entire conversation in each other's arms, not bothering to let go. 

They both could barely stop touching and staring at each other, sometimes Sapnap would stare and Dream would just let him. This was one of the few things he couldn't do from Texas and fuck it, he was going to doing enough staring at his best friend for a lifetime. 

Sapnap took a tour of his house and met the few family members who were awake, it was pretty late at night already when he got there. 

Night came and they both wanted to get some sleep, in Dream's room he had an XL queen size bed which was perfect for him because he was actually taller than 6'3. For Sapnap there was a lavish couch on the other side of the room. "You never told me you had a couch in your room?" Sapnap noted feeling a little dejected. 

"Oh yeah I just got it, needed one anyway," Dream mumbled and turned to his headboard which had little shelves, on the shelves were things sent by fans, little blob Dreams, letters and coins from different countries. 

Sapnap took his bag and rested it against the side of the couch, then returned to Dream's bedside. Dream sat on his bed and they talked some more, "I wish George was here." 

"Me too, I think he's still up," Dream reached for his phone and started opening discord.

The barely rang once before George joined the call and screamed at both of them, laughter erupted from the phone and the conversation started. 

At the end of the night, Sap sat on the end of Dream's soft blue sheets while Dream sat at the head, legs crossed. The phone was between them, George already mumbling and falling asleep. After all he'd been up all night and it was currently 8am for him but 3am for Dream and Sap. 

Dream plugged his phone into his long charger cable and let it rest next to him on the sheets. "Look, me and Georgie are sleeping next to each other," Dream whispered and motioned to his phone with discord still open. 

"Shut up Dream that's so stupid," Sapnap mumbled and yawned, it had been a long ass day, the drive was insane but he was so happy to see Dream. The fans were freaking out over a picture of him holding patches and Sapnap was partially freaking out because he could finally be with his friend. 

"Let's lay down, you're tired anyway," Dream said. 

Sapnap got off the bed and headed for the couch, it was definitely colder on this side of the room. Part of him really didn't want to sleep on the couch, Dream's bed was plenty big enough for both of them to sleep. He wanted to ask, there really was no harm in asking first but what if Dream told him no and then it would be awkward. Better to just sleep on the couch even if it wasn't what he wanted and reached for the blanket, after all he didn't have to be here at all-

"What are you doing?" Dream interrupted his thoughts and cocked his head to the side. He was now standing next to his bedside table. 

"Going to bed?" Sap asked, pretending to be confused. He didn't want Dream to know he actually wanted to sleep next to him, maybe lay with him? Dream was never as touchy or at least never gave off the impression he was. 

"Oh, you can sleep over there if you want," Dream mumbled, turning away. "I thought you were gonna stay over here." 

"Can I?" Sapnap asked, trying to sound cool but he just couldn't keep his excitement down. 

"Sapnap, of course you can," Dream pulled back the sheets and motioned for Sap to follow him. Dream shuffled to the far side of the bed, giving Sap enough space to lay next to him. The brunette shuffled over to the edge of the bed. Dream smiled and reached for Sapnap as he crawled into the bed beside him. 

Sapnap found himself lying against the soft sheets, Dream glued to his side and his arm wrapped around. The both giggled like kids and squirmed into more comfortable positions. Dream's light voice carried across the room, his voice was so small, like if he talked too loud Sapnap would disappear, “This okay?” 

“Perfect,” Sapnap mumbled against his neck and pulled closer. Dream’s phone was close to Sapnap’s head and you could almost hear George’s mumbles and sleep noises. 

Dream’s hands were around his upper body and their legs were crossing over each other, linked like the words that made up their story. The brunette’s head was pressed into Dream’s collar and he smiled. Dream tried to stay quiet but every few seconds he made a little noise similar to a whine. The older boy always made those noises especially whenever he was really happy or stressed trying to be productive. It was just a little thing that he’s done for he didn’t know how long, maybe forever? 

“Everything alright?” Sap asked. He knew Dream always made those little noises but they were different in person. 

“Yeah sorry, I’ll stop,” Dream sniffed. 

Sapnap was quick to add, “No, no don’t stop. I don’t care.”   
“Isn’t it annoying?”

“No, it’s your thing.”

“What?”

“It’s not annoying,” Sapnap gently whispered. “You’ve always done that.”

Dream squeezed him tight and mumbled against his ear, “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I speedran this fic okay? I'm just so excited the meetup, Dreamnap has always been one of my favorite ships even over dnf, crazy right? Dnf gets more attention nowadays. (Also yes the title is from Dancing In My Room by 347aidan, great song.)
> 
> Also I just wanted to say a big thank you for over 300k hits overall (you guys can't see my statistics so it only shows up for me) I'm just amazed, it's incredible and I appreciate all the support! 
> 
> You can follow me Twitter @SJaynotfound or join my discord server.
> 
> https://discord.gg/eSPfpMvYsp
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
